Sweet Torture
by Brittana4lyfe
Summary: Short Lemon about our favorite couple


This is my first fanfic ever. After reading stories on this site for about 3 years I have finally decided to give it a try. This is a short lemon about Haruka and Michiru. Hope you enjoy it!!!!!!!!!

* * *

The bluenette had invited her girlfriend over to work on their Calculus homework that they received for the weekend. But, they were currently taking a break. They had somehow ended up on her bed engaged in a tickle fight.

The blonde had successfully managed to pin the girl under her. She stopped and was staring at the still giggling bluenette. Her intense gaze causing her to stop and stare back with equal intensity. Passion filled blue orbs met with lustful green orbs.

The bluenette raised her head and slowly started attacking her sweet, soft lips. The blonde eagerly responded to the kiss, easily slipping her tongue past her lips, causing the bluenette to softly moan in appreciation.

Their hands roamed each others bodies, caressing the curves of one another. The bluenette quickly worked on unbuttoning the blonde's shirt. They parted for a minute only to remove the bluenette's dress. But started back with twice the passion of before, these kisses needier than the others.

The blonde slowly made her way down the bluenette's body, making sure to place light kisses on her cheek and collarbone, until she made it to her destination in between her mounds. She took hold of the bluenette's supple, round breast and started to slowly tease the soft, pink peak with her tongue, causing the girl to lightly gasp.

She continued with her teasing, while fondling the other with her talented fingers. After a few minutes of her sweet torture, she switched to the other breast causing the bluenette to arch slightly into her mouth and close her eyes. The blonde stopped, leaving the bluenette feeling like she was in a state of drunken pleasure.

She slowly made her way further down the others body, only stopping to dip her tongue in her bellybutton. When she reached the girl's panties, she placed a light kiss on them causing the girl to gasp. The blonde continued kissing up and down the bluenette's thigh, causing a shiver to run down her spine.

Not wanting to keep the girl waiting to long, the blonde traced her finger on the hem of the girl's underwear and removed them in one swift motion. She positioned her head in between the bluenette's legs, and lightly blew on her hidden treasure causing the girl to gasp and clutch onto golden hair.

She took one slow, long lick causing the girl to moan. She worked her talented tongue on the bluenette, sucking and flicking her swollen clit. She continued until the girl's slit was nice and slick.

The blonde then unexpectedly slid her tongue into the bluenette's tight, wet slit making her arch off of the bed and produce a loud gasp. She continued to tease the girl's slit, while using her thumb to create a circular motion on her clit.

The bluenette was feeling pure ecstasy as the blonde's talented tongue continuously entered and exited her body. She was suddenly brought out of this dream-like, pleasurable state when the blonde inserted two of her long, perfect fingers into her. She clutched the sheets as the blonde pumped in and out of her body.

The blonde had a look of desire and lust on her face as she listened to the girl's quickened, ragged breathing and watched her squirm under her. She liked being able to cause her girlfriend this feelings of wanting and needing her.

As she continued to pump her fingers into the bluenette and tease her clit, she could tell that the girl was nearing her release. She quickened her pace causing the girl to cry out her name as she orgasmed. The blonde quickly licked up the juices that poured from the bluenette. This motion caused the girl to gasp, still sensitive from her release.

The blonde moved her head up and down between the girl's legs, causing her to wrap her legs around her head. She continued, knowing that the girl was almost at her second orgasm. She flicked her tongue on the girl's sensitive bud, triggering a second, more intense, release.

The bluenette let out a strangled cry and started shaking, under the blonde. The blonde lifted up and looked at the girl as she was still recovering from her orgasm. She moved up to the girl's face and moved some blue hair that was wet and clinging to her forehead.

They shared a soft, quick kiss and then cuddled up to each other. The blonde wrapped an arm around the bluenette's waist and whispered,

"I love you Michiru."

"I love you too Haruka."

Falling asleep in each others embrace.

* * *

Tell me what you thought. Review Please!!!!!!!!!


End file.
